Avortement: le choix d'une vie
by simplyysophie
Summary: Ronald a trouvé un test de grossesse positif dans la chambre de Ginny. Il était loin de se douter que sa vie allait être boulverser à tout jamais...Reviews pleaseeee :D TERMINÉ!
1. Chapter 1

- GINNY WEASLEY, cria Ron avec fureur.

- QUOI, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, répliqua la jeune femme, visiblement troublée.

Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était autant en colère, mais quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit.

-Ron calme toi, s'empressa telle de dire.

-Je ne me calmerai pas! non seulement j'ai trouvé ce test de grossesse dans ta chambre, mais en plus, il est positif.

-Ho, lança la jeune femme dans un soupir.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre... HO?

-Mais au faite, QUE FAISAIS-TU DANS MA CHAMBRE?

-Ginny, tu es enceinte, alors laisse faire les leçons de morale.

-Ron calme toi, c'est que...

-Je vais tuer Harry.

-Ron... ne fait pas ça, tu ne ..

-Non, Ginny, arrête! Tu n'as que 15 ans...À quoi as-tu penser?

-En faite c'est simplement que...

-QUE QUOI GINNY? Tu n'as pas d'excuse.

-T'A FINI DE M'INTEROMPRE? , dit-elle avec un brin d'ironie.

-Tu réalises.. un bébé! Tu voulais tuer maman, c'est certain!

-TU ES INJUSTE RONALD! Et définitivement, tu ne comprends rien de rien.

-Alors explique, vas-y!, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en séparant chaque mot d'un silence.

-Alors comment puis-je comprendre?

-Je...ne sais pas, tu verras.

Ron quitta la chambre de Ginny, en colère, certes, mais aussi avec un peu de culpabilité. Il était son frère après tout, peut-être qu'il aurait dût être plus délicat. Mais il allait devoir se calmer maintenant, parce que même si ses parents était partis en voyage, il y avait des gens à la maison. Il avait invité Hermione et Harry au Terrier. Harry avec qui il devait avoir une discussion au plus vite.

-Ron est-ce que tout va bien?

Hermione était assied dans le salon, elle avait entendu Ronald et Ginny se disputer à l'étage, elle était très inquiète.

-Tu as vu Harry?, se contenta de répondre le rouquin.

- Oui, il est partit au magasin de Fred et George pour leur rendre visite

- HA MERDE! Je voulais vraiment lui parler.

- Pourquoi cette urgence?, demanda Hermione, inquiète par l'aire désappointée du rouquin.

- Bon... de toute façon tu aurais finis par le savoir, en faite, tu le sais probablement déjà, et...

- Ron, calme-toi, et dit moi ce qui se passe.

-Ginny est enceinte...

-Ho...

-Tu te rends compte, si jeune, être enceinte...

-Comment tu...

-J'ai trouvé le test dans sa chambre.

-Ho...

-Je n'en reviens pas, je

-Tu voudrais qu'elle le garde?, demanda Hermione si brusquement qu'elle empêchât Ronald de terminer sa phrase.

- qu'elle le garde?

- le bébé, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Je ne sais pas, ça va gâcher sa vie.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?, demanda Hermione en espérant un non de la part du rouquin.

- Oui, tu te rends compte, toutes les responsabilités qu'implique un bébé.

Hermione se leva brusquement

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Rien, répondit-elle, tout en mettant son manteau.

-Ou tu t'en va? , demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Nulle part.

-Mais Hermione, il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus, Hermione avait claqué la porte, elle était partit en coup de vent.

Ronald était alors seul dans le salon. Il regardait la pièce vide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était parti si vite. Mais ce qui occupait le plus ses pensée, c'était Ginny, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait parler à Harry. Il décida donc d'aller au magasin de ses frères pour aller voir Harry. Il décida d'y aller à pieds, pour se changer les idées.


	2. Chapter 2

En passant devant St-mangouste, il vit Hermione y sortir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi sa meilleure amie sortait de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle était visiblement dans la lune, elle ne le vit même pas s'approcher.

-Salut Hermione

-Hermione n'avais pas vu Ronald arriver, elle fit le saut, et échappa tous les papiers qu'elle avait dans la main.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, répondit le jeune homme en ramassant les papiers.

Au moment précis ou le rouquin s'en allait remettre les papiers à la belle brune, il vit du coin d'œil le titre d'un de ceux-ci : « Avortement : le choix d'une vie ».

-Hermione pourquoi ce...

-C'est pour Ginny, répliqua telle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ha oui, et pourquoi c'est toi qui...

Ronald n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus, qu'Hermione avait déjà fondu en larme.

-Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-Hermione, ne pleure pas.

-Ginny n'est pas enceinte

-Quoi ?, répliqua le jeune homme, déconcerté.

-C'est moi qui suis enceinte

Elle pleura de plus belle, et Ron était en état de choc.

-Hermione je ne comprends pas..

-C'est pourtant simple, JE-SUIS-ENCEINTE.

-Qui est le père, se contenta de répondre Ron, visiblement paniqué.

-Laisse moi réfléchir.. hmmm, j'hésite entre 8-9 mecs.

-Hermione...

-MAIS QUI PENSES-TU QUE C'EST BON SANG, C'EST SÛR QUE C'EST TOI, QUI D'AUTRE VEUX-TU QUE CE SOIT.

-Arrête de crier, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Que tout le monde nous regarde est le dernier de mes soucis pour l'instant

-Mais on s'était protégé il me semble...

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce foutu test tourne positif.

-Il y peut-être une erreur.

-J'ai faite 5 tests Ronald.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

-Depuis combien de temps tu le sais, mione?

-Quelque semaines...

-QUELQUES SEMAINES... et tu comptais m'en parler quand exactement!

-Ron, s'il te plait, pardonne moi, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler et je...

-ET tu quoi! Tu allais attendre quoi avant de me le dire, l'avortement !?!

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, j'aurais dut te le dire plus tôt, désolé, c'était une erreur.

-Non, tu veux savoir ce qui est une erreur Mione, c'est ce bébé, c'est nous deux... On aurait jamais dût coucher ensemble cette nuit là.

-Ron ne dit pas ça...

-Ça ne sert à rien de nier la vérité, depuis cette fameuse nuit, tout est devenu étrange entre nous.

-Mais c'est toi qui est partit et qui n'a jamais voulu qu'on en reparle.

-Et là je fais quoi à ton avis?

-Il fallait vraiment que tu attendes d'apprendre que je sois enceinte, pour finalement te décider à en parler. Ron... je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

-Écoute Hermione, c'est pas le moment, là on devrait..

-ET CE SERA QUAND LE MOMENT?, interrompit, en pleurant, la brune.

-Calme-toi... Mione

-NE ME DIT PAS DE ME CALMER

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise alors?

-Que ce n'étais pas une erreur et que peut-importe les épreuves on les affrontera tous les deux.

-Je ne voudrais pas te mentir Hermione

-Va t'en s'il te plait Ron..

Le rouquin voulu s'approcher pour consoler son amie, mais elle le repoussa.

-Va t'en s'il te plait

-Hermione...

-S'IL TE PLAIT !

Ron continua sa route, en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la brune. Il regrettait ses paroles...


	3. Chapter 3

Ron continua sa route comme il en était convenu avant que sa vie soit boulverser...avant qu'il apprenne qu'il avait un fils dans le ventre de sa meilleure amie. Il se dirigeait vers le magasin de ses frères pour parler à Harry.

Ce matin il avait l'intention de parler à Harry de la grosse bêtise qu'il avait faite, mais entre-temps tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus du tout de Harry et Ginny qu'il était question, mais de lui et Hermione.

Harry n'était visiblement plus au magasin de Fred et George, car il était déjà sur le chemin du retour. Quand il vit Ron , il se dirigea vers lui et lui lança:

- Non mais t'en fait une tête ?

Ron prit quelque seconde avant de répondre.

- C'est peut-être parce que dans la même journée j'ai appris que Ginny était enceinte, que c'étais faux, et que c'était en faite Hermione.

En écoutant cette phrase, Harry passa par toute la gamme des émotions. L'anxiété, la gêne, le soulagement, la surprise...et j'en passe!

- Attends, Attends! Hermione est...enceinte, conclut Harry.

- Oui.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Elle me la dit.

- Et le père c'est..?

Ron regarda Harry dans les yeux un moment, et tourna la tête découragé. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour tout comprendre.

- TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC HERMIONE?

- Oui

- ET TU L'A MIS ENCEINTE?!

- Oui

- Bravo mon vieux....

- Ha la ferme Harry.

- Bon et maintenant, je pense que tu me dois quelques explications.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers un banc de parc, pour entreprendre une discussion plus sérieuse.

- On avait bu se soir là, on était à la fête que Fred avait organisé.

- La soirée où j'étais parti tôt parce que j'étais malade?

- Oui, acquiesça Ron.

- Alors il suffisait de te faire boire pour que tu te jettes dans les bras de la belle brune! J'aurais dut m'en douter, plaisanta Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arriver, on était en train de danser, et 2 secondes plus tard on s'est ramassé dans une chambre à l'étage.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, ça fait six ans que vous vous retenez.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione!

- Et quoi encore? Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux!

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

- Mais pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble, je veux dire, après cette nuit là, vous...

- Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé, et lorsque j'ai vu dans le lit Hermione, des souvenirs de la nuit que nous avions passé me sont revenus en tête, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, ce n'étais pas ce qu'elle voulait, que c'étais seulement à cause de l'alcool.

- Et...?

- Et je suis parti, avant même qu'elle se réveille. Je me suis dit que c'étais ce qui était le mieux pour elle, qu'elle allait surement regretter d'avoir couché avec moi!

- Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part! Hermione quand elle c'est réveiller et qu'elle a vu que tu étais partis, elle a dut croire que TU regrettais.

- Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dut partir, mais, comprends, oui on a couché ensemble, mais on avait bu. Il était inconcevable pour moi qu' Hermione avait voulu coucher avec moi, dans ma tête c'était seulement à cause de l'alcool. Dans ma tête, elle allait regretter VRAIMENT ce qui c'étais passer, et notre amitié aurait été gâcher.

- Et là tout les deux vous pensiez que l'autre regrettait, alors que c'étais faux...

- Et ensuite tout est devenus étrange, un mal l'aise était toujours présent quand on était ensemble, et je n'aie jamais voulu reparler de cette nuit là, j'ai cru que c'étais mieux ainsi.

- Mais là elle enceinte.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Harry?

- Avoir une discussion avec elle!

- La dernière que j'ai eut n'était pas fameuse, j'ai été un réel imbécile!

- Alors va t'excuser! Mais vous devez parler, c'est certain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, la demander en mariage?

- Non idiot, va juste lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi?

- La vérité.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron finit par arriver au Terrier. Aussitôt entrer chez lui, il chercha du regard Hermione.

« Elle est dans sa chambre en train de faire ses valises », dit Ginny qui avait bien comprit la personne que son frère cherchait. « J'ai essayé de la convaincre de rester, mais elle ne m'écoute pas, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer»

« Je vais aller lui parler » répondit Ron avant d'ajouter « Et je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagi ce matin, je sais que tu n'es pas enceinte, mais si tu l'avais été, cette réaction de ma part ne t'aurait pas du tout aidé. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux toujours compter sur moi ».

Ginny regarda son frère et ajouta « Merci Ron, ça me touche beaucoup »

Le rouquin regarda sa sœur et lui fit un signe de tête. Puis il ajouta en regardant l'escalier « Je crois que je devrais monter maintenant »

« Courage » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ronald monta l'escalier et lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre d'Hermione cogna en disant :

-Mione... On peut parler?

-Non, lui dit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

-S'il te plait Hermione... Laisse-moi entrer... Je sais que j'ai agit comme un idiot, je suis désolé, pardonne moi.

-Si je te pardonne tu vas me laisser tranquille?

-Non, et tu sais quoi? Si tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer, je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, ici, devant cette porte. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais au moins tu vas m'entendre.

-Ron, arrête ça, tout a déjà été dit.

Le rouquin prit une grande inspiration, leva les yeux au ciel, et dit « Hermione, ce n'étais pas une erreur et peut-importe les épreuves on les affrontera tous les deux, je t'aime ».

Hermione fût prit par surprise. Son meilleur ami venait de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Quoi répondre au rouquin qui attendait derrière la porte? Beaucoup d'idées ce bousculait dans la tête de la brune. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle avait réellement l'impression de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Et c'est dans l'émotion du moment, qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se jeta alors sur la bouche du rouquin. Il ferma la porte avec fracas. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tant de fougue que la brune se sentit lever de terre. C'était leur premier moment de vraie intimité depuis cette fameuse nuit... Ron déposa tendrement Hermione sur son lit, et l'embrassa de plus belle. Leur langue s'entremêlait et formait une belle harmonie. Le jeune homme, déboutonna lentement la blouse de son amante qui bouillonnait, avant de lui-même retirer son chandail qu'il jeta au pied du lit. Et c'est à ce moment fatidique qu'Hermione lança : « Ron... je crois qu'on devrait parler ».

Ron prit quelque secondes pour reprendre ces esprits, ce qui venait de se passer lui semblait complètement irréel. Hermione venait vraiment de couper leur élan de passion. Il était totalement désappointé. Puis il béguailla un piètre « Eh oui... pas de problème ».

C'est alors qu'Hermione Granger dit quelque chose qu'Hermione Granger ne dirait jamais. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normale, elle était enceinte, et complètement amoureuse du jeune homme qui se tenait SUR elle :« Non laisse, ça peut attendre ».

Ils reprirent alors leurs caresses, et après de langoureux baisers, ils firent l'amour passionnément.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu ne t'en iras pas cette fois... , chuchota Hermione au rouquin.

Ronald se réveilla doucement, il avait entendu la brune parler, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller cette fois, hein?

-Plus jamais je ne partirais, je t'aime, dit-il en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme.

Hermione fit un doux sourire, visiblement, satisfaite.

-Je t'aime aussi, je t'aie toujours aimé.

-Épouse-moi.

-Ron...arrête...

-Non je suis sérieux, épouse-moi.

-Tu dis ça parce que je suis enceinte...

-Non, je dis ça parce que je t'aime.

-On est trop jeune pour se marier!

-Pourquoi? Moi je sais que je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

-Je le sais aussi.

-Bon, tu vois, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Ron, ce n'est pas aussi simple, on ne peut pas se marier à 17 ans.

-Je t'aime, et on va avoir un bébé, je suis un homme comblé.

-Je trouve que ton opinion a beaucoup changé depuis ce matin, dit la brunette en ricanant.

-Je m'excuse tellement Hermione, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, j'ai juste été lent à m'en rendre compte.

-Et ce bébé... tu es certain de le vouloir?

-Absolument, ce sera un bébé formidable et il aura la plus formidable des maman.

-Oh mon dieu... Ron...je vais être maman, comment je suis supposée annoncer ça à mes parents? Comment tu vas l'annoncer à tes parents?

-Hermione, calme-toi, ce n'est que des détails, l'important maintenant c'est nous trois, toi, moi et notre enfant.

-Ron...tu sais quoi?

-Non..?

-Oui!

-Oui?

-Oui! Je veux me marier avec toi Ronald Weasley.

Ron embrassa doucement Hermione et ajouta « Je suis définitivement un homme chanceux »

Ils reprirent leurs baisers quand tout à coup, Molly entra dans la chambre de Ron : « Ron, nous sommes... ». Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase trop déconcerté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Il y avait Ron, torse nue assieds dans lit. Hermione, morte de honte, cachait sa poitrine à l'aide du dos de Ron. « Je...je...je suis désolée », bégailla la mère du rouquin en sortant et fermant la porte derrière elle.

« RONALD WEASLEY », cria Hermione. « Tu m'avais dit que ta mère ne rentrait que demain, tu viens de me faire vivre le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie ».

« Je te jure qu'elle devait rentrer que demain, ils ont du changer leur plan »

Hermione soupira longuement, Ron s'habilla en vitesse et lança « Reste ici, je vais aller lui parler »

« Bonjour maman, je couche avec Hermione, elle est enceinte, nous allons nous marier, et toi quoi de neuf ? » plaisanta Hermione.

« ha ha ! » rit Ron machinalement en fermant la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione étais là, dans sa chambre (chambre où elle avait dormi durant son séjour au terrier qui se trouvait, en fait, à être la chambre de Ron car le rouquin avait préféré laisser sa chambre à Hermione pour lui aller dormir dans le salon. Mais sa n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, car ils dormaient ensemble.). Ronald était descendu il y à peine quelque secondes, mais ça lui paraissait une éternité. Elle mit une robe de chambre, et dévoré par la curiosité, plaqua son oreille contre la porte de la chambre :

Molly était en train de nettoyer, ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était rentré, et elle était déjà sur le ménage! Elle rangeait les assiettes, les verres, et tout ce qui trainait dans la cuisine. Ronald pour couper le silence et le mal l'aise, commença doucement avec un :

- Où est papa?

- Il va arriver bientôt. Il avait besoin de faire quelque petites choses au bureau avant de venir à la maison, répondit Molly à son fils d'un ton surprenant calme.

-Écoute maman... je suis désolé que tu nous aie vu...comme ça.

Molly se contenta de rester silencieuse. Ron reprit la parole

-Je croyais que vous ne rentriez que demain?

-On a décidé de rentrer plus tôt...

- Haaaa..

Un autre silence très gênant s'installa entre la mère et le fils, Molly finit par parler.

-Écoute Ron, je suis consciente qu'à ton âge c'est normal d'avoir des... relations... sexuelles, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu étais rendu là...

-Je suis désolé que tu nous aies trouvé dans cet état, ça été très gênant pour nous deux.

- Ce n'est pas si grave...c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu couchais avec Hermione, je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec Hermione!

-C'est assez récent...

-Veux-tu qu'on...qu'on...parle contraception?

-Non...non...

-Tu es certain que tu maîtrise bien le sort?

-Non...non...

-Ron? Le maîtrises-tu ou ne le maitrises-tu pas?!?

-Maman... je dois te parler.

« Mme Weasley... », Hermione ignorait ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle était sortie de la chambre, elle se dirigeait vers Ron et sa belle-mère. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ronald seul dans un moment aussi important.

- Oui Hermione?

Hermione se dirigea tout près de Ron, et répondit

- Ron et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire...

-Oui...?

Ron décida de prendre la parole. Sa fiancée semblait beaucoup trop intimidée par la situation, il devait prendre les devants. C'est en prenant Hermione par la taille que Ronald se lança :

-Maman, Hermione est enceinte.

Les deux amoureux regardèrent Molly en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'anticiper sa réaction, mais ce fut impossible. La mère du rouquin était complètement muette. C'est alors qu'Hermione crut bon d'ajouter :

-Mme Weasley, je comprends que ça peut être un choc...

-Oh ça pour être un choc...C'est un choc!

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avions prévu, c'est un accident, précisa Ron.

Molly avait le regard vide, elle s'assied car elle était incapable de rester debout. Ronald et Hermione firent de même.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?, demanda Molly.

- Nous allons le garder maman...

Madame Weasley semblait complètement troublée. Visiblement, si elle avait été seul avec son fils, elle aurait été plus en colère. Mais la, Hermione était là, et elle était consciente de l'épreuve qu'attendait ces deux jeunes enfants. Réalisaient-ils l'impact d'un enfant dans une vie, alors qu'ils sont eux-mêmes encore des enfants?

- Vous êtes certain? Est-ce une décision réfléchi? Vous savez... un enfant à votre âge...?

- Mme Weasley, c'est une grosse épreuve... j'en suis consciente! Jamais je n'aurais pensé être confronté à un problème semblable aussi jeune! Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, je suis enceinte. Ron et moi nous nous aimons, et sommes ensemble, il n'y a donc aucune raison de ne pas garde de bébé, dit Hermione avec beaucoup de politesse.

- Maman, je comprends que tu peux être troublée par la nouvelle, je n'aie jamais voulu te décevoir... mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas une décision irréfléchis, j'aime Hermione.

- Bon, je vois que je n'ai rien à redire! Vous avez l'aire sûre de vous, conclut Molly. C'est certain que je suis un peu abasourdi, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, tout ça est tellement soudain!, ajouta-t-elle.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, Molly ne semblait pas ravie, mais elle n'était pas en train de tout casser, ce qui était relativement une bonne nouvelle. Ils savaient qu'il restait encore une chose à apprendre à Mme Weasley, c'est alors que Ron déclara « mais maman...ce n'est pas tout... ». Molly monta les yeux vers son fils « Bon, quoi encore? » dit-elle en plaisantant, ne se doutant visiblement pas de la réponse que son fils allait lui donner : « J'ai demandé Hermione en mariage ». C'est alors que tout le calme que la belle-mère d'Hermione avait démontré s'envola et elle cria alors :

- SEIGNEUR RON! Je m'en vais une semaine et je reviens et tu es sexuellement actif, marier et bientôt père. C'est complètement ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais dut partir.

C'est alors que le beau-père d'Hermione, Arthur, fit son entrée. « Arthur, tu tombes bien » dit Molly en voyant son mari entrer. « Ron est marié et bientôt père », se pressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Hermione enfouis sa tête dans le dos de Ron, non mais, quel tableau! La journée allait être longue. Arthur était sous le choc, il ne semblait pas avoir réellement comprit ce qui se passait :

- de quoi tu parles Molly?

-C'est pourant simple, chéri, ton fils maitrise mal les sorts de contraception et il a mit Hermione enceinte, et ils vont se marier.

- Qu..qu..QUOI?

Arthur regarda Ron, puis Hermione. Et encore Ron-Hermione, Hermione-Ron... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Puis il regarda Hermione avec insistance, elle bégailla alors un « Bon...Bon...Bonjour M. Weasley ».

C'est alors qu'Harry et Ginny firent leur entrer. Ils revenaient d'une petite balade en amoureux. Le rouquin et la brune était complètement déconcerté, Molly, Arthur et maintenant Harry et Ginny...

C'est alors que Fred et George entrèrent dans la maison. Ron s'écria alors « Non mais là c'est le bouquet ! » Fred et George était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale ils dirent alors, en même temps « mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? ». Arthur lança naturellement « Apparemment, Hermione est enceinte de Ron et ils vont se marier ». Des cris retentirent alors dans la pièce...des « QUOI? », des « Hermione tu vas marier mon frère? » des « c'est une blague? ». C'était définitivement un trop pleins d'émotion pour une Hermione qui à cause de sa grossesse avait les hormones en délire. Elle se mit à pleurer, monta dans la chambre suivit de Ron qui allait devoir la consoler...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand les deux amoureux finirent par redescendre, il n'y avait plus qu'Arthur et Molly assieds à la table, ils les attendaient. Ron et Hermione s'assied aussi. La mère du rouquin prit la parole en premier :

- Nous sommes désolé de la tournure qu'on prit les choses tout à l'heure. C'est une grosse épreuve, et ce que vous avez besoin c'est de soutien. Nous avons parlé à Fred, George, Ginny et Harry, ils sont ravis pour vous.

Arthur ajouta :

- Votre enfant sera formidable, et je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Nous allons être là pour vous.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, tant les choses avaient été désastreuse ce matin, tant tout leur soucis semblait s'être envoler. Hermione répondit « Merci M. et Mme Weasley, ça me fait plaisir de vous entendre dire ça », « ça me fait plaisir aussi, maman, papa » dit le rouquin en se levant de table. « Bon allez profitez du soleil dehors avec Fred, George, Ginny et Harry, ils vous attendent! » finit par conclure Arthur. La brune se leva alors, Ronald passa sa main sur la taille d'Hermione en lui chuchotant « Il ne reste plus que tes parents maintenant », et c'est en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir dehors qu'Hermione répondit :

-On est vraiment obliger de leur dire?

- hmm... malheureusement oui.

-Dommage!

-Tu penses qu'ils vont réagir comment?

-Aucune idée.

Les deux amoureux sortirent dehors. Les quatre gens qui étaient déjà dehors coururent vers eux, ils allaient certainement vouloir des explications. Hermione soupira, lança un sourire au rouquin et accota la tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. « Je t'aime », lui susurra t'il.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà j'ai terminé!


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà j'ai terminé! Vous avez aimés ? J'espère que oui ^^

Je pense ,peut-être, faire une suite... Vous en pensez quoi?

Peut-être une suite immédiate, neuf mois plus tard ou 5-15 ans plus tard?

Je vais voir selon vos reviews et mon inspiration, hihi :)

Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie


End file.
